


Babe

by gargz10



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargz10/pseuds/gargz10
Summary: She's not a fan of cutesy nicknames. Baby, Babe, Honey, Sweetie - not for her.Short fluffy one-shot.





	Babe

She's not a fan of cutesy nicknames. Baby, Babe, Honey, Sweetie - not for her.

In a past relationship he would always call her _Baby_. He was only a handful of years older but it always felt creepy to be referred to as his 'baby.'

But she never accounted for the Scott Moir factor when it came to nicknames. She has her standard - T, Tess even Kiddo, which you'd think would be creepy but wasn't.

At first it started as a joke. They had watched an episode of The Office where Jim and Pam were making fun of the passive aggressive way Michael and Jan would call each other 'Babe'.

In the grocery store he'd yell across three rows of produce, "Babe! Apples or Oranges?" Holding up his arms with one fruit in each hand, a shit eating grin on his face. If his face wasn't so cute she'd smack that grin right off it. Instead she just blushes and laughs before hollering back, "Apple's babe!"

Then there's the times when they're skating and she'll trip or miss a step and he 'berates her', "Come on babe, I know you know the steps babe." He's smiling ear to ear each time he says _babe_. Sometimes he tries to see how many he can fit into one sentence, if it weren't so funny she'd hate it.

But she never expected it to sound _sexy_.

Its him reaching over her at 5:30 in the morning to turn the alarm off, with sleep still in his voice, whispering in her ear he urges her to get up. "Babe, its time to get up," kissing behind her ear then down her neck before pulling her body tight to his before leaving the warmth of their bed. It sends shivers down her spine every time.

What shocks her the most is her inevitable slip up.

She walks into their apartment after an evening Yoga class. His back is to her standing at the stove stirring what smells like pasta sauce. She runs her hand down his back and leans over the pot, "smells good babe." He smiles and leans down for a quick kiss before tapping her butt and telling her to go wash up.

She still _hates_ cutesy nicknames but hates them a little bit less when they're coming out of Scott's mouth. 


End file.
